


Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

by hazard0us



Series: Ricca [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Team!Scallison, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/pseuds/hazard0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mhmm right. So you expect me to believe that all these bottles magically broke a hole through themselves," she teased.</p><p>"Well, Allison would that really be so hard to believe? I mean come on. Werewolves," he laughed.</p><p>"Right and the person who was shooting them down one by one, wasn't you. It was just a shape shifter that took your form, right?"</p><p>"Wow, and here I thought you wouldn't believe me. Now, that we got all this cleared I'm going to go," Stiles shuffled towards the door only to be stopped by a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> AU! BAMF!Stiles and teamwork between the two humans. Lydia is a werewolf in this story, and I'm still contemplating on adding Danny to the bad ass and making it a trio. Also, I apologize I'm currently writing the next (and maybe last) chapter for Self Sacrificed but I had inspiration for this fic. So, yeah I couldn't not write it. Please, don't hate me.

"Did you just?" Allison gawked at Stiles- her mouth hanging open.

Stiles shrugged and placed the slingshot down on the table. He avoided the huntresses' gaze and tried to draw her attention towards a different topic.

"Did you know a cat has thirty-two muscles in each ear? Those damn cats. No wonder they can hear so well. Do you think our precious werewolves have more muscles in their ears than regular humans do? Do humans even have muscles in their ears?" he babbled.

"Stiles."

"Well, that's a stupid question. Of course humans have muscles in their ears."

"Stiles."

"I wonder how many we have. Don't you?"

" _Stiles."_

"What?" he asked finally turning to look at her.

Allison had her slender arms folded across her chest and a bright smile across her face. Her brown eyes were filled with awe and amusement. She raised an eyebrow at him and he could feel heat rising to his face.

"I didn't know you had perfect aim," she said gesturing towards the broken bottles.

"I. I- uh don't know what you're talking about," he tried.

"Mhmm right. So you expect me to believe that all these bottles magically broke a hole through themselves," she teased.

"Well, Allison would that really be so hard to believe? I mean come on. Werewolves," he laughed.

"Right and the person who was shooting them down one by one, wasn't you. It was just a shape shifter that took your form, right?"

"Wow, and here I thought you wouldn't believe me. Now, that we got all this cleared I'm going to go," Stiles shuffled towards the door only to be stopped by a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder.

Allison appeared in front of him and looked up at him innocently. She gave him one of her perfect Disney princess smiles and said his name again- no more like  _purred_ his name.

Stiles sighed, "Ugh. Okay, okay! You got me. I surprisingly have amazing aim and can shoot anything even if it's in motion. There. Happy?" he muttered.

"I knew the whole  _I'm-terribly-clumsy-and-can-trip-on-flat-surfaces_ was just an act! You have been holding out on me! On Scott! On the entire pack!" she said gleefully. She began doing a cute little dance and then stopped abruptly. "Am I the only one who knows?" she asked.

"No, my dad knows and my mom. She- she was the one who began teaching me. She persuaded my dad into getting me all these fake guns and play guns and even a crossbow. It was-," he couldn't finish.

Allison nodded in understanding and didn't pressure him to say more. She gave him a tight hug and even though she so badly wanted to ask why he hid this talent, she didn't. She did ask one thing though.

"Wait, you said crossbow. You can shoot with a bow and arrow?"

"Well, not as good as you probably," he began.

"Stiles! That is  _not_ okay! Oh my gosh. You can shoot! Like me!  _Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"_ she was basically squishing Stiles to death, but he didn't protest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell anyone, and Scott promised not to tell anyone either so," he was interrupted once again.

"Scott knows too? I thought you said only your parents knew!"

"Okay, I forgot to mention Scott. He actually took lessons with me, but do I really need to explain? It's Scott," he let out another laugh.

Allison laughed along with him still wrapped tightly around his arms. He felt her laugh rumble through her body and smiled into her curly black hair. They stood like that for a while, neither of them wanting to move.

"Stiles, how long has it been since you shot a gun or bow?" she asked quietly.

"I haven't picked up a weapon- save the time I grabbed your bow- since my mom died," he responded just as quiet.

Allison held him tighter and ignored the slight drops of water she felt on her shoulders. She absently rubbed his back that was surprisingly very hard and toned. She gave a little gasp and ran her hands down his arms, feeling the muscles in his arms. She took a step back and examined the boy who everyone thought was fragile and skinny. Her eyes widened and she slowly ran a finger down his stomach. She could feel the rock-hard abs through the light layers of clothing.

Everything she thought about Stiles had been wrong. He wasn't frail and skinny, he was built and toned. He wasn't clumsy as he made out to be. Allison already knew he was genius, but she didn't know that he was strong and capable of defending himself. Heck, she bet he could kick some serious ass.

So why didn't he?

"Scott knows about this," Stiles gestured down at his figure, "and he seriously just earned bonus points for keeping it a secret." He smiled down at her then and she quickly closed her mouth.

"Why do you pass yourself off as the exact opposite then?" she asked. Her thoughts were jumbled and she realized after she said it that her question didn't really make sense. He gave a little chuckle and ran his hand through his buzzed-cut hair.

"I don't know. I guess for the same reason I keep my hair short," he answered. Allison waited for him to clarify but when he didn't she moved on.

"Well, this is going to change. The pack needs to realize how much of a  _bad ass_ you really are," she grinned.

Stiles looked down and shook his head. He then peered up at her with his Bambi eyes and pouted his lips, "I don't really care, so let's just forget this whole thing."

A howl erupted from outside and before Allison could say anything else- Stiles was out the door and running towards his jeep. She followed after him quickly, but her mind raced.

Stiles was really underappreciated and it didn't help that he passed himself off as a weak-link. The pack didn't respect him and they often teased him, except for Scott obviously. Anger filled through her body and she gasped at the suddenness. She's always had a soft spot for her boyfriend's best friend and always stood up for him like Scott did, but she planned for things to change.

The pack- especially Derek- should learn to respect Stiles and treat him the way he deserves to be treated. If they won't respect him, then they will learn to  _fear_ him.

A wicked grin spread across her face. It was time Stiles started acting more like himself, and if he wouldn't do it alone. Then she will have to help him.


	2. The Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What does it mean?" Allison piped up after a couple of minutes.
> 
> Derek couldn't respond. He felt like his legs would give out at any moment and he had to concentrate on breathing.
> 
> "It means, you're a great danger," Peter said barely audible.
> 
> "I'm in great danger? Well, that's nothing new. I hang around werewolves all day," Stiles said confused.
> 
> "No, well I mean yes. You are in danger- actually more than you used to be, but you're also a-,"
> 
> "A great danger," Derek finished for Peter. He felt sick. Dizzy.
> 
> "To who?" Allison asked. Stiles was focused on Derek, watching to make sure he didn't pass out or anything.
> 
> "To anyone and anything that isn't pack or family," Peter replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the second chapter! I had to do quite a bit of research for this one. More than usual but in my opinion it was worth you like it. Oh and before I forget it wasn't beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

"Ow, dude! That hurt," Stiles whined as he got up from the ground.

Jackson laughed and high fived Isaac. Before Stiles could say another word, Scott was in front of him and crouched in a defensive position. He growled at the two werewolves and Stiles smirked as they deliberately backed off.

"Thanks, man," Stiles said placing a hand on Scott's shoulder. His best friend turned and smiled at him.

"Can't defend yourself, Stiles?" Erica asked her arms crossed and smug smile on her face.

"It's not like he could defend himself against us anyways. He's human and we're not," Boyd said.

Stiles knew he was trying to help, but the comment only made the others grin even more. The fact that Stiles was an easy and breakable thing amused them.

 _Those bastards. If they only knew,_ he thought.

He stopped himself and frowned. Allison's words from last night still ringed in his head. Maybe he would start practicing again. It's been so long since he last picked up a gun or bow and he has missed the comfortable weight of them.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone screaming his name. He glanced up to find Allison and Scott hugging and waving frantically at him to come over. He smiled and jogged over to the couple and brought them into his arms.

"Whoa, man! Have you been working out?" Scott asked, smiling at Stiles like he was keeping a big secret.

Stiles tensed and took a step back. He looked at Scott and then at Allison who was gracefully avoiding his gaze.

"So, I thought I'd practice here with you guys. If it's okay with Derek," she said.

"It's fine," Derek answered behind Stiles.

Stiles startled and might have yelped, "Dude, what the heck? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Derek gave him a small smirk that made Stiles' stomach flip, "Sorry. I forgot you only have  _three_ muscles in your ear."

"Oh my God, you have jokes? Is the world about to end or?" Stiles flailed his arms at the alpha and Derek instantly grabbed his wrist.

Stiles gulped and stared into the alpha's eyes as they flashed red," Or," he said and slowly let go of his wrist.

Stiles watched as Derek walked over to the pack and then turned back to find Allison glaring with her mouth set in a small pout. Her eyes met his and she smiled up at him.

"Stiles," she began sweetly, "do you want to shoot with me?"

Stiles didn't have time to answer before a loud laugh rang behind him.

"Seriously, Allison? Stilinski?" Jackson said clutching his stomach. Lydia bit back a laugh as the rest of the pack doubled over in laughter. Only Derek stood silent with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Derek said simply.

"Wow, you were totally right, Allison," Scott said.

Stiles narrowed his gaze at him, "What are you two planning?" he asked.

"Come and see," Allison replied tugging him towards her car.

Stiles watched as she took out two huge black bags from the trunk and walked over to the hood. She unrolled one of the bags and revealed about fifteen different revolvers and rifles. Stiles gave a low whistle as she took out two bows from the other bag and set them neatly on the hood.

"Well," she said clasping her hands together and giving him a small smile.

Stiles rubbed a hand down his face and carefully picked up a .45 APC revolver and examined it. He spun it in his hand and then turned swiftly and shot it. It hit the center of the tree.

"Sheer luck, baby," Erica teased.

Anger flowed through Stiles and he whirled around to face her and fired instantly. She froze and watched as the bullet headed straight towards her, but Stiles knew it wouldn't hit her. At the last minute the bullet curved and hit the tree behind her- dead in the middle.

Stiles smirked as the pack including Derek turned and saw the endpoint of the bullet. Erica gave a low growl, but stayed in her spot.

"Stiles! How long has it been since you held a gun, bro? And you're still shooting like a pro," Scott laughed and Allison turned to grin at him.

"Try the bow," she said picking up the crossbow. Stiles shook his head and grabbed the composite bow. "Hold on," he paused and waited for her to continue.

She studied something behind him for a while and then put her hand down. She handed him an arrow, "There's an old beehive on the third tree behind you. It's about thirty feet off the ground and on a branch on the left side. Shoot it."

Stiles nodded and loaded the bow. Without thinking he twisted around and released it, with a sickening thud it hit the beehive and knocked it to the ground.

Allison let out a cheerful yelp and Scott shouted w _oo-hoo!_

"That's impossible," Boyd let out.

Stiles faced him and shrugged, "I'm not completely useless, huh Boyd?"

"I'm highly jealous of you right now," Allison laughed.

Stiles grinned wide at her and then froze as Peter walked towards him. When did he even get here?

"Stiles, you've been hiding some very  _impressive_ skills," he began and raised his eyebrows. Stiles stood tall and steady meeting his gaze, "It looks like you've finally decided to come out of that shell of yours."

"Looks like you're still crazy," Stiles remarked. Peter grinned at him.

"Peter," Derek snarled.

Peter raised his hands innocently, "What? I was just appraising the human."

"Keep it up, creeper. I still have a gun in my hand," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes.

Peter got up in his personal space and whispered, "Save it for the alphas."

* * *

The next few days passed with a new routine set. While the pack trained with Derek and Peter; Stiles and Allison would practice their shooting. The two humans had come early one Saturday morning and set up different targets and courses around the Hale property. Peter had come out and helped them, he even suggested a few obstacles himself that focused on different points for the two to try. The entire time Derek had just sat on the porch and watched.

Now he tried to ignore the amazed comments from Peter  _and_ Allison as he followed the betas and waited for them to pounce.

 _Peter should be here helping me. Not over there,_ Derek thought angrily.

Jackson attacked first and Derek easily grabbed him and flung him across the forest. Scott came next with Isaac on his heels and Derek spun quickly grabbing them both by their necks and shoving them to the floor.

He waited for Erica, Lydia, and Boyd and then a sudden arrow flew past him. He whirled around to find Allison, Peter, and Stiles right behind him. Allison held the bow already loaded with another arrow and Stiles held a M-4 Carbine. Derek followed their gaze and tensed. He felt someone stand near him and stole a sideways glance expecting to see Peter but instead finding Stiles.

"I think these are yours," the woman said. She nodded at the men behind her and they effortlessly threw three objects across.

Derek looked down to find Boyd, Erica, and Lydia bleeding through open claw marks on their arms, and telling by the blood staining the front of their shirts- they probably had some on their stomachs. He snarled and felt his eyes flash.

"You're on my territory  _and_ you attacked members of  _my_ pack," he said. He heard low growls from behind and knew that Jackson, Scott, and Isaac stood behind him. Hopefully, they would be on either side of Stiles and Allison.

The humans could defend themselves, but Derek didn't want to take chances with the alphas.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Have your little humans shoot at us? It's clear your werewolves don't know how to fight, so that's out of the question," a man sneered.

"It doesn't count when you catch them by surprise, assholes," Stiles remarked. Derek startled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Stiles caught his eyes and Derek tried to say  _don't piss them off, they're freaking alphas_ with his eyes. Stiles just shook his hand off and turned his attention back to the people before him.

"Watch it, human," the woman snapped.

"I have a name," Stiles replied with an eerily calmness.

"Stiles," Scott whispered. Derek was too stunned to do anything but stare.

"Stiles isn't really a name, pet," another man said.

Derek watched as Stiles narrowed his gaze and pulled the trigger. His eyes followed the bullet as it went straight towards the female alpha and at the last second curved and hit the tree behind her.

"I suggest you leave,  _bitch,_ " Stiles gritted through his teeth.

The alpha pack blinked in surprised and staggered a few steps back. Derek raised his eyebrows slightly amused at the scene occurring in front of him. He was impressed and dumbstruck, and wanted to kiss Stiles but he also wanted to rip his throat out… with his teeth…

"You're not as harmless as you seem,  _Stiles,"_ the woman purred regaining control. She smiled flirtatiously at Stiles (and Derek totally did not want to rip her in half for that). "We'll meet again soon," she added with a wave of her hand.

They watched as the pack disappeared into the forest and then waited another five minutes before any of them spoke. Derek was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell was that? Are you  _trying_ to commit suicide, Stiles?" he roared. Stiles flinched but met his gaze.

"I panicked! I didn't know what to do!" he yelled.

"You seemed under control to me," Derek snapped.

"Well, I wasn't! If you would have used your  _fucking_ werewolf senses instead of just standing there- you would have noted my heart race had increased and almost ripped through my chest," Stiles seethed.

"Can you two argue later?" Lydia commented sounding hoarse.

Stiles dropped Derek's gaze and hunched down to the three betas on the floor. He made soft soothing noises and the three of them responded by clinging to him.

"I called Deaton. He's getting ready for us, should we take them, Derek?" Scott asked.

Derek was about to respond when Peter cut him off.

"You three," he said pointing at Isaac, Jackson, and Scott, "take them to Deaton. You two humans- stay here. We need to talk," he finished his eyes meeting Derek's.

They looked at him and then at Peter questioningly but did as they were told. Derek observed as the boys each carried one of their hurt pack members into Peter's car and then he was distracted by the  _click_ that came from his right. He twisted his neck and found Stiles reloading the guns while Allison polished to bows. Then Peter cleared his throat.

"Stiles. Allison. Come here, please," he said. The two teens stalked over with a weapon in their hand.

"What's this about?" Allison asked.

"Just bare with me for a moment, sweetheart," Peter answered. "Now, while Allison is an amazing shooter," he began gesturing with his hand for Allison to fire.

She gripped her bow and aimed towards the target. After a few seconds she released the bow and it flew with a quick pace hitting the center of the target. Allison gave a proud smile and then grabbed the gun Stiles handed her, aimed and shot at another target- once again hitting it in the center.

"Nice job, princess," Stiles teased. She laughed and gave him a slight shove before returning her attention back to them.

"That was impressive, but I already  _know_ Allison can do that," Derek commented.

"Hold on sour wolf," Peter smirked and Stiles let out a chuckle. "What did she do before she shot?" he asked.

Derek answered right away, "She aimed it. What surprise. It's not like it's rare to do that," he couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

"Whoa, Derek can be sassy? Wait, Derek you can be something other than broody?" Stiles said.

"It's a surprise to us all, Stiles," Peter said. Derek glared at him and Peter just ignored it carrying on he added, "Now watch."

Stiles stepped up with the composite bow in hand and released the arrow. Derek stared in awe as the arrow literally flew with amazing speed and thudded on to the target, a direct bulls-eye. He was still watching the arrow as it shook lightly when Stiles fired the gun. It seemed to be going towards the branch on the left of the target, but just as usual it curved and landed on the target.

"Well, Mr. Know-it-all," Peter raised his eyebrow.

"He didn't aim," Derek let out quietly, "that's not possible."

"His speed and accuracy are too great for an ordinary  _human,"_ Peter whispered for Derek's ears only.

"But he  _is,"_ Derek whispered back.

"Exactly. So that could only mean one thing."

"No. That's not right. It could be a coincidence," Derek tried shaking his head and looked at Stiles.

"I've been watching them for the past week, Derek. The boy hasn't aimed once and he  _never_ misses. I'm telling you it  _has_ to be. You can try to deny it, but the evidence is there," Peter's tone was grave.

Stiles and Allison shared a look of confusion, but stayed quiet as the two wolves continued speaking.

"So what he can shoot without looking. That doesn't prove anything," Derek snapped.

"Well, let's see- correct me if I'm wrong, nephew, but the other signs are there. One: a fierce loyalty to the pack- check. Two: ability to use and control magic such as mountain ash- check. Three: being able to defy an alpha- check. Four-," Peter was interrupted by Derek.

"Four is a birth mark shaped like a pentacle with an arrow going down the middle. Stiles doesn't have that," Derek replied frustrated.

"Stiles, take your shirt off," Peter said seriously.

"Umm," Stiles shifted uncomfortably. He looked at Derek and Derek nodded.

Stiles sighed and zipped his sweater off, then tugged on the two shirts until they came off. Derek tried not to stare as Peter twirled his finger for Stiles to turn around with his back facing them. Derek was surprised by Stiles' very define back and resisted the urge to rub his hand on the younger boy's back muscle.

His lust was soon forgotten when his eyes landed on a mark on Stiles' light skin. He choked back a gasp and felt his feet move towards the boy. He slowly and carefully brought his hand down on the marking and abruptly stepped back when it flashed.

"Stiles," he barely managed, "where'd you get that?"

"What the birth mark? Well, I was born with it and my dad doesn't have it, so I guess my mom," he replied completely oblivious to Peter and Derek's reactions.

"Do you know what it means, boy?" Peter asked not taking his eyes off it.

Stiles shook his head and pulled his white Henley back on.

"What does it mean?" Allison piped up after a couple of minutes.

Derek couldn't respond. He felt like his legs would give out at any moment and he had to concentrate on breathing.

"It means, you're a great danger," Peter said barely audible.

"I'm in great danger? Well, that's nothing new. I hang around werewolves all day," Stiles said confused.

"No, well I mean yes. You  _are_ in danger- actually more than you used to be, but you're also a-,"

"A  _great_ danger," Derek finished for Peter. He felt sick. Dizzy.

"To who?" Allison asked. Stiles was focused on Derek, watching to make sure he didn't pass out or anything.

"To anyone and any _thing_  that isn't pack or family," Peter replied.

"What? How?" Stiles questioned finally taking his eyes off Derek.

"You're a Ricca," Peter answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews would be greatly appreciated and I'm working on the other chapter! Really inspired for this one, but sadly that means my other stories will have to wait.
> 
> P.S A Pentacle is pentagon but the head of the star is pointing up instead of down. Ricca is originally a giant in mythology, but in my story it is something completely different and non-existent. I came up with the name by mixing two together and then I researched it to make sure it wasn't something real or something completely different. Since it is, I'll just tell you guys because I don't want to change it and there's actually no name for what Stiles is. Also, I apologize I know I meant for Stiles to stay human and he technically is! Don't worry though, team Scallison will still be in this because I love them working together so much.


	3. Ricca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A what? A Ricca? You can't be serious," Deaton said astonished.
> 
> "No, we're not. This a huge joke and I rode all the way over here with my grumpy nephew for no reason," Peter commented with a roll of his eyes.
> 
> "But those haven't been accounted for in years," the doctor replied placing his hands on the table. Stiles noted that he was shaking and a new feeling of worry began to overcome him.
> 
> "What exactly is a Ricca?" Isaac asked stepping forward.
> 
> The group waited quietly while the doctor tried to regain control.
> 
> "A Ricca is a very smart and very clever and very rare mix," he began.
> 
> "Peter said they are also very dangerous," Stiles added sending his best death glare to Peter.
> 
> "Yes, Stiles that is true. A Ricca is highly dangerous," Deaton agreed.
> 
> Stiles snapped his head towards the doctor and raised his eyebrows, "How dangerous, Deaton?" he asked quietly.
> 
> Deaton closed his eyes and sighed, "More dangerous than a pack of angry alphas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long! Please accept my apology? There were several ways I wanted to write this and then they were all forgotten when I was listening to some music. This came out instead and it wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy it and comments would be greatly appreciated.

"A what now?" Stiles asked.

Derek sighed, "A Ricca."

"What is that?" Allison questioned.

"Well, sweetheart we're not exactly sure," Peter answered.

"We're going to Deaton's now," Derek said matter-of-factly.

"Oh my  _God,_ you guys are no help at all," Stiles whined.

"Come on," Derek growled tugging Stiles behind him.

"Fine, but Allison and I ride separately," Stiles said ripping his wrist out of Derek's grip. Derek stared at his empty hand for a moment- stunned.

"And he's a lot stronger than we would have anticipated," Peter commented as he basically checked the boy out.

"Oh my  _God,_ you're such a creeper. I feel so violated now. I'm leaving. Come on princess," Stiles groaned swinging Allison up on his back.

"Stiles!" she shrieked joyfully as the boy carried her to their cars.

"Why so jealous, nephew? The girl is taken by his best friend. You've still got a chance," Peter smirked.

Derek growled and Peter waved him off with a low chuckle as he got in the driver's seat of  _his_  Camero. Derek let out a frustrated breath but knew any argument would be lost- Peter always had it his way.

* * *

Stiles parked his car and met Allison, Derek, and Peter at the front door of Deaton's office. He wrapped his arm around Allison's waist and tried to ignore the heated glare Derek was giving him. Sheesh. The guy seriously did not like him.

Once inside he walked over to Scott with Allison still in his grasp and brought his best friend in for a group hug. He pulled back and made a dramatic display of handing Allison over to him as if they were the characters of  _Pride and Prejudice._ The couple laughed and shook their heads and he grinned.

Turning his attention back to Deaton and the three injured betas, all of Stiles' humor left him. He quickly made his way to the table where the doctor was working at, and placed his hands into the whimpering girls' shaking hands.

Stiles glanced over at Boyd who was still groaning even under the sedative and bent down to whisper soothing noises into the wolf's ear. He stopped making noises almost instantly and Stiles felt relief flood through his body.

He felt the eerie feeling he was being watched and peered up to find the two Hales staring at him. Peter's face was set into a pleasant smile (which is weird because he always has a crazy one on) and Derek still had his mouth in a tight line, but Stiles could see the softness in his eyes. He gave them a small smile and turned back to Lydia and Erica who were whimpering even louder as Deaton glazed their wounds with some kind of gel. Stiles made the same soothing noises he did for Boyd and soon enough the girls were quiet and their eyelids were drooping.

"How did you do that? We were trying everything to get them to relax, but it was nearly impossible," Isaac spoke when Stiles had let go of the betas' hands.

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but Peter spoke up, "It's because they find him as a comfort. He's saved their lives numerous of times and is always there for them. If it were you on that table, you wouldn't be calmed by any of us. It would have to be Stiles- not even your alpha could relax you like that."

"Wow, another superpower. Just how many do I have secretly hidden?" Stiles muttered. Deaton, Scott, Jackson, and Isaac stopped and glanced up at him- their faces masked with confusion.

"So, we have something to tell you guys," Allison blurted stepping forward and place a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Not  _we._ Derek and Peter," Stiles said simply. He looked up at them and nodded his head. "Go on, tell them. Because I seriously have no clue what the hell to make of your assumption, and I swear if you make me remove my shirt again I will personally kick your ass or maybe shove a bullet down your throat," he fumed.

Peter raised his eyebrows and made a low  _ooh_  sound. Derek shook his head and rubbed a hand down his face. Stiles guessed he was probably thinking something along the lines of  _Stiles, shut up_ or  _Why is he such an idiot?_  and okay maybe he did overreact, but hey. He was Stiles.

"Tell us what exactly?" Deaton asked his gaze narrowing at the two men.

"Well, doctor. Derek and I have made an evaluation and we have reason to believe we have ourselves a Ricca," Peter said his tone once again grave and the whole time staring directly into Deaton's eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"A what? A Ricca? You can't be serious," Deaton said astonished.

"No, we're not. This a huge joke and I rode all the way over here with my grumpy nephew for no reason," Peter commented with a roll of his eyes.

"But those haven't been accounted for in years," the doctor replied placing his hands on the table. Stiles noted that he was shaking and a new feeling of worry began to overcome him.

"What exactly is a Ricca?" Isaac asked stepping forward.

The group waited quietly while the doctor tried to regain control.

"A Ricca is a  _very_ smart and  _very_ clever and  _very_ rare mix," he began.

"Peter said they are also  _very_ dangerous," Stiles added sending his best death glare to Peter.

"Yes, Stiles that is true. A Ricca is highly dangerous," Deaton agreed.

Stiles snapped his head towards the doctor and raised his eyebrows, "How dangerous, Deaton?" he asked quietly.

Deaton closed his eyes and sighed, "More dangerous than a pack of angry alphas."

"Wait, you still haven't answered Isaac question. What the hell is a Ricca? And who is it?" Jackson fumed. His blue eyes blazed and he looked between the Hales and Deaton.

"Calm down, Jackson. A Ricca is a mix between a Wicca and a hunter. In Greek myths, it is believed to be the son or daughter of Hectate and Orion, but no one's really sure," Deaton replied.

"Okay, and how are they dangerous exactly? Isn't a Wicca some kind of psychic?" Isaac questioned.

"A Wicca can have psychic abilities, but it is very rare. Wiccans are witches that have the power of one of the five elements: fire, air, spirit, water, and earth," Deaton explained.

"Okay, so a Ricca has the power of one of these elements mixed with some good hunting skills," Stiles said full of hope. It didn't sound so bad now that Deaton was explaining it.

"No, Stiles. You're wrong," Derek said. Stiles perked his head up and narrowed his sight at the man. He softened his gaze once he saw Derek's expression. The alpha was pale and had his mouth in a tight line. He seemed to Stiles like he was scared or worried, maybe both.

"We're not exactly sure," Peter added.

"Well, that's why we came here, right?" Allison spoke up glancing at everyone in the room.

"To be honest I don't know either. Riccas were usually murdered when discovered and they couldn't defend themselves because they couldn't control their gift," Deaton sighed.

"Killed? By whom?" Allison asked.

A long silence stretched as the three men looked at each other- not saying a word. The boys shifted uncomfortably and Allison chewed on her bottom lip.

"Just say it already," Stiles spat.

The men let out a breath of air, "Werewolves and any other supernatural beast you can think of," Deaton finally answered.

The pack froze and shared confused glances.

"Okay, well I don't see why that's a bad thing. If the Riccas are as powerful and as dangerous as you say then they had every right to be murdered," Isaac said. Stiles tensed and glued his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah, I agree with Isaac. So, is that why you guys are all so terrified? That we have to kill this Ricca and we probably don't know how," Scott added. Stiles gulped and held his breath, his heart was hammering in his chest, but he didn't dare to look up.

"I don't agree," Jackson said. Stiles glanced up and looked at him full of hope. " Maybe, we can capture it and train it or whatever and have it work for us. It would be a huge surprise to the alphas and anything else that wandered into our town," he finished. Stiles frowned and bowed his head down again.

"That could work," Deaton said thoughtfully, "I have a couple a spells and tools that could help you capture it and make it bend to your every will."

"We're not capturing it and we're not hurting it," Derek growled. Stiles darted his eyes up and stared at the alpha.

"Certainly not," Peter agreed.

"Yeah, it's still human and we're not going to treat him or her like an animal," Allison commented.

"So can we stop calling him or her an it?" Stiles added softly. 

"What do you think, Stiles?" Scott asked ignoring his comment completely. Stiles turned his gaze toward his best friend and let out a shaky breath.

"I think we should leave  _him or her_  alone. Deaton says they don't even know how to use their-um powers anyways. Unless they get proper training and I highly doubt there are anymore Riccas around to train them," he replied.

"That's very kind of you, Stiles, but unfortunately even without proper training- a Ricca is still dangerous. It's actually even more dangerous because of it," Deaton answered.

"Well, of course it would be more dangerous. It's like having an untrained killer dog without a leash," Isaac added. Deaton nodded and Stiles let out a sigh. 

"Deaton, do you know if the Riccas have their powers when they're born or is their a specific age that they have to be?" Allison asked.

Stiles glanced up and stared at the doctor. Leave it to Allison to still be thinking straight in all this mess. 

"Let me see, I do have a bit of information in one of my books. Let me go get it," the doctor replied heading towards the office door.

"This Ricca thing sounds like a major freak show," Jackson mused leaning against the wall. The other two betas laughed and Stiles felt his face go red.

"Oh yeah, coming from the guy who can turn into a  _dog,"_ Allison fired. Her brown eyes sparkling with rage. 

"Oh come on, Allison," Scott tried as he reached for her hand. She pulled away and shook her head. 

"Seriously you guys? This poor person has no idea what it can do or what it even is, and before it gets a chance to find out- someone no, some _thing_  kills it. That's not fair. I don't care how dangerous it is or how dangerous it can be- it's still a human and he or she deserves a chance," she raged. Stiles took a step towards her and placed a hand on her slender shoulder.

"Princess, calm down. Jackson's always a douchebag. It shouldn't surprise you," Stiles joked which earned him a glare from Jackson. 

"The girl makes an excellent point, though," Peter added. Allison turned her head and gave him a small smile. 

"She makes a good argument, but like I said before- we don't know for sure," Deaton entered the room with a small beat-up book in his hand. 

"That's all the information you have? Doesn't seem very little to me," Stiles said. The doctor raised his eyebrows and took a page out of the book. 

"Actually, Stiles this is the only information I have," he remarked holding the page out to him. 

Stiles swallowed, but calmly took the page from his hand and read the writing aloud. 

"Riccas are highly dangerous and very rare," he began. 

"Okay, we already knew that, Stilinski," Jackson interrupted. 

"Shut up, boy," Peter warned. 

Stiles continued, "Riccas are born with natural skills to hunt, but they're Wicca side doesn't kick in until they have reached the age of fulfillment. The age can be different for any of them, but one can tell ahead of time by the signs." 

"What are the signs?" Derek asked. 

Stiles scanned the paper again and again, "They're not written down," he whispered. 

Another silence filled the room and Stiles felt sweat trickling down his neck.

"Stiles, bro. What's wrong? You reek of nervousness," Scott commented stepping next to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering why werewolves or any other supernatural beast would kill a Ricca. I mean don't some of them get along?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes, some have been known to run with wolves or lodge with a coven of vampires, but a Ricca can become more powerful than any of the beasts, even an alpha of a pack. Therefore, in fear of being overpowered the pack kills it," Deaton answered.

"Oh," was all Stiles could let out. After a moment he spoke up again, "I have to go. It's my dad's turn to go grocery shopping and I have to make sure he doesn't eat anything that could possibly give him a heart attack. Call me when they wake up," Stiles added nodding his head towards the still sleeping betas. Scott nodded and he practically sprinted out the door.

"Stiles," Derek's voice called out. 

Stiles was already at his car, but he stopped and glanced back at the alpha. 

Derek was walking towards him, still tensed but his gaze didn't leave his. He stopped a mere inch away from Stiles and placed a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. If this were any other time or any other situation- Stiles' heart would have skipped a few beats, but right now all he could think about was how erratically his heart was thumping. 

"I wouldn't let  _anyone_ hurt you," Derek said. 

Stiles let out a breath- he didn't even know he was holding in. For some reason's the alpha's words calmed him. Not only that, he believe him. He gave Derek a curt nod and jumped into his car. His hands were shaking, but he focused on relaxing and soon enough he was able to hold the wheel. He sped out of the parking lot, not once turning back to see Derek or anyone else who might have followed him outside. 

* * *

Stiles sighed as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. He stared at blinking cursor on his laptop and rubbed a frustrated hand down his face.

He was stressed and for numerous reasons.

The alphas were still in town and they had openly attacked the pack.

Erica, Boyd, and Lydia have not fully healed- they're healing process will actually take a lot longer because they were attacked by alphas. Which comes back to the first problem.

He found out yesterday that he might just be a 'freak show' called a Ricca.

He's in more danger than he used to be.

He has a 'gift' of some kind. 

His friends want to kill him. 

Okay, Stiles was going to stop himself before ran out of fingers to count his problems on.

Ugh. He really needs to start solving them. 

Stiles jumped at the sound of a knock coming from his window. 

"It's open," he called. 

The window slid open and Derek slid through it with amazing graze. 

"Jesus, Derek. Ever heard of doors?" Stiles teased. Derek glanced up and raised his eyebrows at him. Stiles couldn't resist rolling his eyes. 

"Stiles," pause, "shut up," Derek responded with a twitch of his lip. 

"God, you're such a sour wolf." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Trying to figure out how I should murder myself before any other supernatural beast beats me to it," Stiles mumbled.

"That's not funny," Derek growled. 

"Well sorry, Mr.Big Bad. I'm trying to juggle all these problems and keep my dad, the pack, and you safe, but I can't do that if I'm the reason you're all in danger!" Stiles yelled. He let out choke sob, but willed the tears not to overflow his eyes. He was  _not_ going to cry in front of Derek. He will  _not._

_He will not let anybody see him being weak._

After a couple moments he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and his head came to rest on hard but comfortable shoulder. Wait a minute. Was Derek Hale  _hugging_ him? OhMyGosh. He was hugging him. Stiles tried to ignore the stupid butterflies in his stomach because right now was really not a good time to get them. 

"Stiles, we'll get through this. Allison, Peter, and I won't let anything happen to you. We'll figure this out. You can't give up," Derek spoke softly. His words rumbling through his chest and causing a shiver to run down Stiles' spine. 

Stiles felt horrible now. Here he was complaining and being a big baby over something so little, and Derek lost his entire family. Stiles had friends and family who cared about him and who  _would_ help him through anything, and Derek had no one. Derek overcame so many obstacles by himself, and Stiles couldn't even think about one. Derek was right. Then again, he usually is right, but Stiles wasn't going to tell him that- and it was not because of his 'manly pride' but because it would probably make Derek smirk and that would rumble the stupid butterflies in his stomach. 

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry," Stiles whispered returning Derek's embrace. 

Suddenly, Derek let go of him and stepped back. Stiles became instantly alert- they both did. 

Stiles turned towards his door and heard footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall. His door flew open and Jackson, Scott, and Isaac rushed through it. 

"They. They got her!" Jackson kept repeating. 

"Jackson, calm down! Who got her? Who did they get?" Derek asked calmly. 

"They- they- they, her. Took her," the blonde kept repeating. 

"Scott?" Stiles looked towards his friend. 

"Stiles, they took her. She's gone," Scott answered. 

"Damn it. Who? Isaac, what happened?" Derek grabbed the frightened beta. 

Isaac didn't answer. Her just looked at them, his whole body shaking. 

"The alphas took our hurt betas and the girl," Peter informed them coming through the door. Stiles glanced up to see the man and ran over to him. Stiles caught him before he could fall. "Thank you, Speedy Gonzalez," he said. 

Stiles sat him down on the bed and gave him a once over. Peter had scratches going from his chest down his stomach and three claw marks going down his left thigh. Stiles turned back to his friends and noticed they were pretty beat up too, but something was off. The scratches didn't look like they were made be a wolf.

"They attacked you? Again?" Derek questioned looking baffled. 

"No," Stiles answered. Derek turned his attention towards him- a puzzled look in his eyes. "They saved them." 

"Saved them? From what?" 

"We don't know. It was too fast. We couldn't see it," Isaac finally babbled out. 

Then as if they were in a cheap horror movie, a loud screech sounded through the room. 

"You guys, I hate to break it to you, but I think we got bigger and badder company than a pack of alphas," Stiles said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way- if you didn't know Hecate is the goddess of magic, witchcraft, the moon, and other supernatural things. Orion is a giant huntsman.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you guys think so far? Next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow or sooner because honestly it's typing itself. I have no control over it! Reviews will be great appreciated and sorry for the confusing POVs but I couldn't write it any other way. Bear with me!


End file.
